Ban
Ban of Benwick and Bors of Gaul are Kings and marvellous good men of their hands; they have war with King Claudas, striving for a castle. Their brother is Gwenbaus. His wife is Elaine and he is the father of Launcelot. It is said that the knights of King Ban's blood, not only Launcelot but also Bleoberis and Blanore are noble knights and hard to beat in battle. (8,xx)(8,xxi) Alliance with Arthur When they learned that Ulfius and Brastias came to Benwick, they sent 2 worshipful knights, Lionses and Phariance. Once they heard they come from Arthur of England, immediately they spoke to them and welcomed them faithfully, more than any kings. They read the letters where Arthur was seeking an alliance against a rebellion offering help against Claudas; they were more happy than before and agreed to ally with Arthur. Hearing about the 8 knights who assaulted them, they said they were good friends who escaped without their knowledge. The knights had as many gifts as they could bear and had oral and written answer that the kings would come as soon as possible, before All Hallowmass. (1,X) Indeed the kings came over the sea with 300 knights well arrayed both for the peace and for the war, and Arthur met them 10 miles out of London, and there was great joy. On All Hallowmass at the great feast, the three Kings sat in the hall. Before the tournament, they sat in a place covered with cloth of gold, with the Archbishop of Canterbury, and Sir Ector, ladies and gentlewomen, to give judgment on the tournament. (1,X) The 3 kings let depart the knights in 2 parties, with 300 French knights against 400 English. During the fight they saw them begin to wax wroth so they leapt on small hackneys, and let cry that all men should depart unto their lodging. And so they went home and unarmed them, and so to evensong and supper. Then the three kings went into a garden, and gave the to Sir Kay, Lucas and Griflet. After the tournament the 3 kings went to council, and with them Gwenbaus, Ulfius Brastias and Merlin, arguing what was the best action. At night they slept and continued the next day, and concluded that Merlin should go to France with Gracian and Placidas to prepare their castle, and bring an army to England for Arthur. When Merlin returned, the kings marveled at how he went and came so quick. Merlin told them how he prepared 10000 soldiers from Benwick and hid them in the forest of Bedegraine. Arthur had purveyed 20000 and all the host went to horseback by night and day. (1, XI) Within a little space they came unto the castle of Bedegraine and found there a fair fellowship, and well beseen, they had great joy, and needed no further suplies. (1,XII) Battle of Bedegraine By Merlin's advice scout riders told to Arthur where is the northern host, and by Ban and Bors' council they burned and destroyed all the country before them. Later, again by counsel of Merlin, when they learned which way the rebels would ride and lodge, at midnight they attacked them in their pavillions, alerting the guard who alarmed the host. (1,XIII) Then the 3 kings with their knights set on them and overthrew their pavilions on their heads, and the rebels took a fair campaign. By daylight 10,000 good men were killed. Merlin said to the 3 kings that Ban and Bors with their 10,000 men should go and hide in a wood nearby, and wait until the other knights fight. And at daylight, dress before the others so that they will be fresh and will become 20,000 men. So on the morning, when the hosts met, the host of the north was well comforted. (1,XIV) As the battle progressed Ban and Bors prepared, and dressed their shields and harness, and their brave knights shook and bevered for eagerness. Their ambushment brake with Lionses and Phariance at the vanguard, as Lot was preparing his own ambushment. (1,XV) But the Ban and Bors ambushment broke. (1,XV) BY then came into the field King Ban as fierce as a lion, and worried King Lot who knew his valor well and said to avoid him. His fierce strikes redounded from the wood and the water killing many good knights. Through his great force they made both northern battles and departed hurtled together for great dread; and the 3 kings and their knights slew on. The King of the Hundred Knights tried to stop him and smote him greatly upon the helm, and astonied him sore. Enraged, Ban followed on him fiercely; his stroke fell down and carved a cantel off the King's shield, and Ban's sword slid down by the hauberk behind, and cut through the trapping of steel and the horse even in two pieces, that the sword felt the earth. But the King broached Ban's horse through and through; Ban escaped the dead horse, and smote at the King so eagerly on the helm that the King fell to the earth. Also in his ire he felled King Morganore, and there was great slaughter of good knights and much people. Ban was standing among dead men and horses, fighting on foot as a wood lion, that there came none nigh him, as far as his sword reached, but he caught a grievous buffet, when Arthur saw him. Then he slew a well horsed knight and brought the horse by the reins to Ban. Once he was mounted a new hard battle began and great slaughter. The 3 Kings pushed until the rebels withdrew and held hard and allowed no man to get past them. Arthur marveled at how the held together and was angry, and the 2 Kings said that they do as good men should. Ban admitted they are the best fighters and knights of most prowess he ever saw or heard and if they submitted to Arthur, no other king could have such glorious knights. (1,XVI) The 3 kings praised each other and all their hardy knights for their noble chivalry. Eventually the rebels with part of their knights rode as fast as they might with their spears. So the 3 kings came into the thick of the press and slew on both hands, that their horses went in blood up to the fetlocks. Ban and Bors marveled at the great slaughter but at the last they were driven aback over a little river. Then Merlin came and ordered them to stop the battle because there have been many deaths and Saracens invade the lands of the rebels. He advised Arthur to give the loot of the battle to the 2 kings to give the goods freely to their knights. (1,XVII) Then with Arthur they went to the castle of Bedegraine. On the morn after Candlemas Merlin came disguised as a churl and teased Arthur and they were amazed at him. Then it was learned that Arthur's ally Leodegrance was is need. (1,XVII) Battle of Cameliard The 3 Kings departed with a fellowship of 20,000 and within 6 days they came to Cameliard and slew 10,000 people of Rience and put him to flight. King Leodegrance was rescued and made a celebration. Meanwhile Claudas did damage in the King's lands and Arthur offered to go to their support but they refused. Arthur has much to do yet in England, but they will use Arthur's gifts to wage good knight against Claudas, until they need him. Merlin predicted that the kings won't come again to support Arthur, as the rebels will perish, but Arthur will go to the kings's support within 1-2 years. (1,XVIII) Long time later, when Launcelot was young, Claudas still warred against Ban and Benwick and Elaine was sad about it. Merlin prophecized that Launcleot will revenge them within 20 years. (4,i) Arms In the Battle of Bedegraine he had bands of green and thereupon gold. (1,XVI) *Argent three bends gules. *C: double-headed eagle gules. *S: Two lions gules. *M: "À l'aventure". Lancelot who bears similar arms.https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm category:French category:kings